Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a case luggage, and more particularly to a case holder that combines a weighing sensor with a holder.
Description of Related Arts
Most of the luggage, cases, handbags or backpacks with weighing function in the market include the weighing sensor and handle arranged separately. More particularly, the weighing sensor is commonly mounted on the outer surface of the luggage having a retention end and a gravity load end arranged in such a manner that when the luggage is lifted up, the force applied to the retention end and the gravity load would be shown through a displaying device.
However, when a luggage is overloaded, its outer surface would be twisted or slanted no matter the outer surface is made of a hard material or soft material. As a result, the weighing sensor coupled with the outer surface could become twisted and consequently lend to an inaccurate measurement. Moreover, a luggage has to go through a series of loading tests before shipping out of the factory. These tests include shock resistance test, distortion resistance test, and etc. Accordingly, the test loading is several times of the rated loading of the luggage, so as to ensure the quality of the luggage. However, the handle of the luggage and the weighing sensor would also suffer a relatively large load. Therefore, high requirements for the material features and qualities, manufacturing costs, and assembly techniques all have to be considered in the design of the handle, so as to ensure the shockproof and anti-twisting abilities and anti-breaking strength of the handle bar and weighing sensor.
Commonly in the prior art, it is inevitable that the structure of the luggage would be distorted to some extent after taking the above tests, which results in deviation of the weight sensor. Moreover, no matter one sensor or two sensors arrangement is applied, the structure of the weighing sensor and the procedures of wrapping it with the outer surface of the luggage are complicated that it is hard to keep the consistency of the assembly and the assembly efficiency is quite low as well.
1. A China utility model patent, entitled luggage holding handle device with electronic tag and weighing function (patent number: 201120440187.9), discloses a technical solution where the weighing sensor is coupled with the handle of the luggage instead of being separately arranged. However, it still has the following shortcomings:
First, when a user grips on the handle arrangement to lift the luggage up by hand, his/her palm is fully attached to the base of the handle arrangement where the weighing sensor is connected thereto, while the two sides of his palm can easily touch the sidewall of outer casing of the handle arrangement as his thumb contacts the top side of outer casing of handle arrangement. As mentioned before, the weighing sensor has a retention end and a loading end. The retention end is affixed to the outer casing of the handle arrangement and the loading end is mounted on the base of the handle arrangement. Therefore, when the palm touches the loading end while the thumb contacts the retention end, it would cause an inaccurate weighing operation according to the weighing principle of the weight sensor that both the retention end and the loading end of the weighing sensor should be kept contactless. As a result, the weighing sensor of this type of luggage is inaccurate.
Second, when the luggage is overloaded, the base of the handle arrangement moves a great deal vertically pushing the displaying device which is mounted on the top side of the outer casing of the handle arrangement to be twisted. Gradually, the displaying device would detach from the outer casing, which eventually makes the circuit of the displaying device break off and fail. In fact, it is very impractical to mount the displaying device on the top side of the outer casing of the handle arrangement.
Third, the handle arrangement is made of hard material which is non-deformable. The hard-material handle arrangement could merely be applied to the hard-material or metal-material luggage. However, popular handle arrangements in the market are mostly made of soft materials. Moreover, the hard-material handle arrangement erected from the outer surface of the luggage would not only affect the esthetic appearance, but also be easily collided and broken.
2. A China utility patent, entitled a handle arrangement with weighing sensor (patent number: 2010100428002.0), also discloses a technical solution where the weighing sensor is coupled with the handle. However, it has the following drawbacks:
First, the loading end of the weighing sensor is attached to the handle of the luggage through a crank arrangement and the handle is made of hard material. Such connection is easily distorted under a relative large load. Consequently, the retention end may be attached to the loading end of the weighing sensor, which causes a weighing deviation.
Second, the handle arrangement is embodied as a non-deformable configuration made of hard material, which disadvantages are the same as the third point mentioned for the above first patent.
Third, there are some disadvantages like what were mentioned in the second point for the first prior art patent above.
Accordingly, besides of the structural defects, the common problem according to the analysis of the above two China patents is using hard material to make the handle arrangement. Based on market research and feedback from the luggage suppliers, the hard-material handle arrangement is hard to promote.
Recently, a great amount of soft-material luggages with soft-material handles are developed and sold. Most the weighing luggages apply soft-material and bendable handle and soft-material outer surface. The circuit assembly is no longer placed within the handle and the weight sensor is usually provided on or under the outer surface of the luggage. Accordingly, when the luggage is overloaded, the outer surface will be distorted and the weighing sensor mounted on or under the outer surface will be twisted correspondingly, which leads to an inaccurate and unstable weighing measurement. Besides, the soft-material outer surface is deformed even worse compared with the outer surface made of hard-material. Moreover, such complex structure arrangement has to bear a relatively high cost.